


An Apology

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x22, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, implied past Samifer, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that bugged me about 11x22 was that Sam never got an apology from Lucifer - so I wrote one... With a shipper twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apology

Sam felt sleep slowly overtaking him – the music pouring through his earbuds lulling him. He knew he needed it – with their upcoming battle with Amara and all the stress of having Chuck _and_ Lucifer in their home – sleep was a welcomed break.

 

Sam sensed the presence before anything – a chill in the air, goosebumps on his arms. He opened his eyes slowly, jumping up when he saw Lucifer standing next to his bed. He grabbed for the angel blade in his bedside stand, tripping over himself to put distance between himself and the fallen archangel.

 

Lucifer – wearing Cas’ vessel – Sam would never get used to that – raised his arms. “I come in peace. I just wanna talk, Sam.”

 

Sam stopped short of pulling out the angel blade, huffing out a breath. His eyes scanned the room, looking for a way out if he needed it. Lucifer, seeing this, stepped aside, taking a seat at Sam’s desk.

 

“There. I’m not blocking the doorway if you want to run – but I do just want to talk, Sam. It’s a long time coming.” He leaned down and scooped up Sam’s discarded iPod. He held up one earbud and chuckled. “Running with the Devil? That’s a bit on the nose, isn’t it?”

 

Sam, still tense, side stepped cautiously to his bed, perching on the edge of it. “It changed when I got up – I was listening to Midnight Rider.”

 

“Isn’t classic rock more your brother’s thing?” Lucifer said, holding the iPod out to Sam, who took it gingerly, careful not to touch his hand.

 

“That’s why I’m listening to it.” Sam muttered, turning off the device and tossing it up onto his pillow, still not removing his eyes from Lucifer.

 

“Oh!” The angel leaned back in the chair, clapping his hands together. “I do suppose dear old Dad and me being here is putting a crimp in that incestuous intercourse you two love to have.”

 

Shock painted Sam’s features. “Wh—How did you—“

 

Lucifer shook his head, mimicking Sam’s shocked expression. “You think I didn’t know you and Dean do the dirty? Come on, Sam. I was in your head. And I know you.”

  
“Does—Does God know?” Sam asked, lowering his voice. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

 

“He created you, didn’t he? Wrote your stories? Of course he knows – he just doesn’t talk about it. With everything you two assholes have done, I doubt a little bit of incest is going to surprise him – any angel or demon, really.”

 

Sam looked down for a second before looking back to Lucifer. “I know you didn’t come in here just to chat about my life. What do you want?”

 

Lucifer sighed, rubbing his hands on his knees. He leaned forward – and Sam leaned back. Lucifer rolled his eyes deeply.

 

“I’m not going to bite, Sam. Unless you want it – you sure did six years ago.” Sam’s face reddened and he looked to the side.

 

“That was a long time ago.”

 

“Uh-huh. It was. But what we had doesn’t just go away.”

 

“You tried to _kill_ me three months ago!” Sam snapped, meeting Lucifer’s gaze. It was Lucifer’s turn to look at the ground.

 

“I know. And that’s what we need to talk about.”

 

“What about it?”

 

Lucifer hesitated, picking at his pant leg. He looked up at Sam. “I—“ He paused again, scowling. “I’m sorry, Sam.”

 

Sam’s eyes went round. He blinked a few times and opened his mouth – but realized he had nothing to say. He closed it, opening it again, but still found himself speechless.

 

“Don’t give me that dying fish look, you Neanderthal.” Lucifer snapped, then took a breath to calm himself. “I’m apologizing, and I mean it.”

 

“I— I don’t know what to say.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything. I just – Dad, today… Talking to me, and the way you guys – you defended me even though I’ve done nothing to deserve it – it meant a lot, okay? There, I said it. I know I was rash trying to kill you, I was just angry and that’s not an excuse and I was wrong about what I said in the cage.” He hesitated before reaching out, grabbing Sam’s hand. A relieved smile crossed his face when Sam didn’t withdraw. “You aren’t weak. You never were.”

 

Sam looked down at their hands. “What do you expect to get out of this, Luci?” Sam whispered, using the pet name Lucifer hadn’t heard for years – not since the cage.

 

“Nothing. I – I’m doing it for myself. And for you, because you deserve an apology. It won’t make up for me trying to explode your soul, or beating on you in the fake cage, or even everything that happened in the real cage –“

 

“That wasn’t all on you.” Sam defended quickly, meeting Lucifer’s gaze. “I remember the cage better than Dean realizes – I know a lot of what happened was Michael’s doing.”

 

“I got my revenge on him. Why do you think he’s in no condition to fight? No one should touch you like that.” Lucifer rose, still holding his hand over Sam’s, and sat next to him on the bed. “I wanted to give you the family you felt you’d never had, Sam. I wasn’t right.”

 

Sam frowned over at Lucifer. “What do you mean?”

 

“I could never keep you to myself. You and Dean – that love will beat everything. Even my Aunt. My Father. It’s beat me once, it would again.”

 

“Me and Dean haven’t been quite right for years.” Sam whispered. “We’re trying to fix it, but – this whole thing with Amara and his connection to her – it’s like he’s ashamed to touch me anymore.”

 

“He’s unclean.” Lucifer said softly. When Sam’s expression changed to fury he shook his head quickly. “I don’t mean to say that _I_ think he’s unclean. _He_ thinks he is. Like when you found out about your demon blood – your destiny to become my vessel – you didn’t want to touch him either, did you?”

 

“He was so pure.” Sam agreed, his expression softening.

 

“And he sees you the same way, Sam.” Lucifer sighed and lifted his free hand, pushing Sam’s hair behind his ear. “He doesn’t feel worthy of you.”

 

“I miss him.” Sam said brokenly. He felt himself pulled into Lucifer’s arms.

 

“I wish I could say something that would help, Sam. I wish I could take everything back – tricking you, hurting you, letting you get hurt in the cage the first time. I promised I’d keep you safe the first time we met – and I broke that promise.”

 

Sam shook his head, not fighting the grip of the angel – he needed the comfort, even if it was coming from Lucifer.

 

Finally, the fallen angel moved back. “You should go, talk to your brother. He needs you as much as you need him.”

 

Sam nodded slowly. He rose and looked back at Lucifer. “Look, I won’t ever be able to completely forgive you for all the crap that’s gone on between us – but thank you for the apology. It does mean something.”

 

Lucifer tried to smile, nodding once. “Go, before I test my father’s spell a little further.” He teased. Sam rolled his eyes deeply and walked out of the room, headed to Dean’s room.


End file.
